That Little Green Monster
by princess12
Summary: k i put PG-13 cuz there'll probably b sum swearing, there generally is in my fics, basically theres a new chick + she seems like a Mary Sue but she's not, 4 a full summary see my bio! r&r please......


That Little Green Monster

****

Chapter 1 – _The Entrance of Andine_

     "Hermione, you look _gorgeous_!" Hermione smiled at her blonde cousin, who was perched on the bed.

     "Thanks Rach' I really appreciate everything." She gestured at her face and hair.

     "I know you do! This Harry boy has to be a complete moron if he doesn't notice you now."

     "What are you talking about? I'm not interested in Harry. Unless you've noticed, I'm still Viktor's girlfriend!"

     The other girl remained unconvinced. "Yeah right, okay. I believe you. Because you talk about all of your other friends like that don't you?"

     Hermione frowned, and turned back to the mirror. She was at home with her family, after visiting Viktor Krum, a famous quidditch player, who happened to be her boyfriend. Her cousin, Rachel, had stayed with her during the final two weeks of the summer holidays, and with her help Hermione had become very attractive. Rachel and given the other girl a makeover, and plenty of tips. She had managed to force Hermione's bushy hair into a neat French-plait, and it was this, that was being admired.

     "As soon as they bring out the new frizz-free hair lotion, I'll send you a bottle, okay?" Rachel told her, as she whipped out a small hand mirror and inspected her perfectly maquillaged face.

     "I don't understand why you won't let me use one of the cheaper ones, already in the shops." Hermione said, quizzically.

     "I've told you already! This only needs to be used once a month, the others only last about a day." She sighed. "Look, just trust me okay? Who's the expert here?"

     "Point taken." Hermione conceded, grinning. Then a thought occurred to her. "Don't forget to send it here first, so mum and dad can forward it to school."

     Rachel, like the rest of the Granger family, was a muggle. She didn't know a thing about the wizarding world, and assumed that Hermione went to an ordinary boarding school. She didn't understand about the owl post, besides, the Hogwarts address was unknown to students, and probably even the teachers!

     "Why? What's wrong with me sending it straight to you?" She asked. Fortunately, Hermione was saved by her mum calling up the stairs.

     "Hermione! Hurry up with your goodbyes, we have to go!" Sighing with relief, she obeyed orders, and hugging Rachel goodbye she hurried out of the door.

     " Bye! I'll write soon!" 

* * * * *

     "Hermione! Where've you been?" Harry Potter cried, hanging out of a window on the Hogwarts Express. "You're late, we thought you weren't coming. Ron nearly cried. Argh! Help!" He yelled, as he was dragged inside the compartment. Presumably by Ron. Hermione smiled and hurried towards the train, dragging her luggage behind her.

     "Sorry, my cousin was over." She said as she entered the compartment. She was surprised to see an unfamiliar girl sitting in the corner. "Who is that?" She murmured. 

     "I dunno." Harry admitted, not taking his eyes off her. "She was in here already, when we came. All the other compartments were taken."

     "I don't think Ron minds too much!" Hermione giggled. "but then she's female, so he wouldn't!" She sighed almost mournfully and Harry gave her a confused glance. 

     The girl was quite small and tanned. She had dark chestnut coloured shoulder-length, brown eyes that were so dark they were nearly black, except for the golden flecks in them. She was already in her black Hogwarts robes, but the three Gryffindors could still see her black suede knee-high boots. Her wrists were adorned with silver bracelets. The expression on her face was clearly one of boredom, and nothing the others said could provoke her into a conversation. She answered their questions politely, but never offered more information, or asked any questions of her own. By mid-afternoon, they had given up, and just talked amongst themselves, ignoring her.

* * * * *

     At two o'clock, the door of the compartment slid open, to reveal a most unwelcome sight. Draco Malfoy sauntered forward his trademark sneer upon his face.

     "Well look who it is boys," he said to the two large boys behind him. "Potty, mudblood, and the weasel!" 

     "Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise." Harry exclaimed in mock pleasure. "Listen, I've got an idea for you. Why don't you do something good for humanity for once, and go jump off a _very_ high building." He said innocently. Ron and Hermione sniggered. Angrily the blond boy and opened his mouth to reply, when he spotted Andine. The snobbish look of contempt vanished and gave way to one of profound curiosity. Striding over to her, he held out his hand and introduced himself.

     "Hi I'm Draco Malfoy, these are my friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I don't believe we've met. Surely you're not a first year?" Andine turned and stared at him. He turned a strange gray colour. A strangled, choking noise erupted from his throat. "Mind Leech!" He gasped. Andine stood up. Her expression was now stern and her eyes flashed angrily.

     "Leave now Draco Malfoy, I know who and what you are, go!" She commanded. Her voice was not the pleasant musical one she had used with the Gryffindors; it was cold and harsh. Mumbling, Draco backed out of the compartment and raced down the corridor. He was plainly terrified.

**_***** A/N Well what did ya' think? Oh yeah, if anyone is interested in being a beta reader by the way, then email me at rockprincess86@hotmail.com and let me know coz I need one desperately!!!!!!!!!! Thank You xxx *****_**


End file.
